Pams Fantastic Fantasy 2
by acqttx
Summary: The sequel to my first fan fic...


Pam's Fantastic Fantasy Summer 2

(1 yr. later Summer 2007)

I was so excited that day because it was the last day of school. I was through with middle school and getting ready for high school. When I got home from school I looked through my yearbook and then decided to call Aaron to celebrate. Aaron came an hour later and we went rollerblading at a nearby rink in San Antonio. Then we went back to his house were he asked me if he could spend the summer by me, since I spent the last summer by him. I said, "Sure!" The next Monday he drove an in his blue Escalade to my house. When he arrived, he thanked my parents and I for letting him stay. Then I gave him a tour of the house. Conveniently it was clean at the time. Next I showed him the guestroom where he was going to stay. "This is really nice! There's satellite on this TV? Awesome!" Aaron exclaimed taking notice. "So what do you want to do? You're the guest. I'm open to suggestions!" I offered. "Well why don't we go in the pool?" Aaron suggested. "Ok. Let's go change. I'll get us some towels!" I said excited. Then we went into our rooms and changed our clothes. When we each finished we met outside on the porch. "You look sexy! In a clean and you sort of way of course." Aaron said complementing me. "Thanks and nice save!" I said. Then we put up the volleyball net and jumped in. "Br! My god its freezing! What is it 60 degrees in here?!" Aaron shouted the second he got into the pool. "No! You're crazy Aaron. It's not 60 degrees, not even close! Its 90 degrees! 9-0!" I yelled at a naive Aaron. "You can't be serious! Its ice cold in here! Can't you feel it?!" Aaron asked. "No Aaron I can't feel it! You're imagining things! Now stop whining cry baby and let's play some v-ball!" I said to him laughing. Then I served Aaron the ball and we started the game. Half an hour later the game ended with a score of 10-7. I had won and Aaron was defeated. "Good game!" I said. "I'm more than happy that out of everyone I know I lost to you! I guess seeing you in that beautiful, bright, and colorful bikini distracted me!" Aaron answered teasing. "Ha. Ha. Very funny hot shot!" I said annoyed. Next we both climbed out of the pool and grabbed our towels. We dried off for a few minutes before we went inside to change our clothes. Once we finished changing we brought some pillows and a blanket out into the living room, cuddled up together on the couch, turned on the TV. To our surprise it was a rerun of 'House of Carters' on 'E! Entertainment. I watched comfortably with my head tucked carefully under his chin. After a while it started to rain hard outside making the house seem even cozier. "I'm glad we went in the pool already. This is a nice time to relax." I said keeping my eyes on the television screen. "Yeah. I'm real glad you let me stay here at your place this summer, It makes me wish that contest last year was to come and stay here in _your_ house and spend the entire summer with _you _instead of me and my crappy house. It would be even cooler if _I _won the contest because your house is _amazing _and _your _even better!" he said as he kissed me on the cheek and started from chest up, kissing my neck passionately. "Stop it Aaron! I'm trying to watch TV!" I said giggling. "But this is fun! See you're even smiling and giggling! I guess you don't really want me to stop!" Aaron teased, going up towards my lips. "I'm serious Aaron! Stop! What if my parents walk in? Huh? Then what?! Aaron stop! I mean it." I said sternly now. "Ok. Ok. You've got a point. Sorry. Can we finish this later? Please?" Aaron asked innocently. "Maybe we'll see." I said stiffly, sounding like his mother. "Ok. Sorry I was being naughty. I love you!" Aaron said in with a childish ring in his voice. "I love you too. Now how many more minutes are there till this show ends?" I asked about ready to go to sleep. "Um let me check… 15minutes. Getting sleepy?" Aaron asked. "Yeah and I'm sleeping in my room alone tonight." I warned him. "So I can't sleep in your room on that vay window?" Aaron asked. "No not tonight! Sorry. You have to sleep in your room. That's why there's a bed in there. For you to sleep on it." I said beginning to feel irritated. "But what if someone kidnaps me? I'd feel much safer with you! Please?! "Aaron pleaded. "Then I'll have the dogs sleep in there with you! They'll protect you." I said to him now irritated by his complaining. "Come on Pam! Be serious! Making your boyfriend who cares about you and loves you with all his heart and soul sleep in a completely different room all alone and far away from you is mean." Aaron said seriously. "I am being serious Aaron! And don't you use our relationship against me! You know I love you and care a lot about you so don't give me that crap about us! You are not sleeping in my room tonight and that final! Do I make myself clear?" I asked sternly. "Crystal." Aaron answered sad and disappointed. When the show ended we went to sleep. Each of us in our own beds, in our own rooms. The next morning I woke up to the sound of the doorbell. I got on my slippers and walked to the front door. When I opened it I was greeted by my mom's friend Carolina, her mother Teresa, and Carolinas to boys Brian (9), and Sean (6). The boys said, "Hi!" and then ran into the house, but they stopped and stared when they saw Aaron. "Pamela, who's he? Is he your friend?" Sean asked looking back at me with curiosity in his eyes. "Ya. Uh he's my special friend. Aaron, sweetie this is Sean and Brian. Brian, Sean this is Aaron." I said introducing them to each other. "So really who is he?" Carolina asked once the boys were in my room. "Well he's my boyfriend. Aaron this is Carolina and her mother Teresa. Teresa y Carolina este es mi novio, Aaron." I said introducing them to each other. "Well I'm going to go change. I'll be back in a sec!" I announced. "Um I'll go with you to get the boys to leave your room!" Aaron said hesitating. "No that's ok Aaron I'll be fine." I said hinting him to stay and try to socialize with our guests while I went to change. "Ok sweets, we'll be in here talking. And if you need those boys out, just call me." Aaron said hoping I would. "Alright. Be right back." I said as I made my way towards my room. When I walked in I was shocked… My once clean and pretty room was now a complete pigsty! "What did you guys do? What happened to my beautiful and organized room? Well…? You know what it… it doesn't even matter! My room is destroyed! My glass angels are broken and… Are those my perfume bottles? Aaron!!!" I screamed. "Pam, what's wrong? Oh. My. God. What happened?!" Aaron asked concerned and shocked. "They… my… and…" I mumbled through my tears. "Why don't you boys go watch some TV in the family room while we clean this up?" Aaron suggested calmly leading them out of the room. When he came back in he cradled me on the spot and cooed, "It's going to be ok. You're going to be ok. We'll fix this. I promise. I'm going to bring their mother in here to show her the damages. Ok? It's going to be alright." He gave me one last hug before disappearing into the hallway again. A few minutes later Aaron walked back in with Carolina following at his heels. "Oh, my goodness! Did my boys do this? I am so sorry! I'll replace it for you! All of it and if I can't find it I'll give you twice as much money as what you paid for it!" she rushed hesitantly pulling out her checkbook and a pen. "Thank you. I really do appreciate it but right now all I want is some help cleaning up." I said starting to put things back. "Of course! I'll get Brian and Sean to help you!" Carolina said. "No that's ok. Really. I'll help her clean up. It's partially my fault anyhow." Aaron said taking fault when he knew he didn't do anything. "Ok then. Let me know if you want more help." Carolina said before walking out of the room. When we finished cleaning up the room we joined our guests back in the living room. Thinking they did enough Carolina and her family left. "Well that was fun." I said sarcastically. "Cleaning up after two Tasmanian devils was fun? You don't get out much do you?" Aaron teased. We both laughed. Later that afternoon while folding laundry, my mother walked in and said, "I just got off the phone with Jane. Aaron needs to go home immediately!" "Why? Did something happen?" he asked scared. "I don't know dear. All she told me was that you need to go home. It sounded important" my mom answered back helpless.


End file.
